


That's Some Helmet

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Tuukka Rask
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	That's Some Helmet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
